generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Nixon/Quotes
Season One The Day That Everything Changed :White Knight:(to Noah) you did well, keep it up and you'll have a bright future in this organization. The best way to get someone to do what you want is to make them think it was their idea. (Noah takes the glass of milk and drinks it) Rex wanted a friend, now he's got one. :Noah Nixon: Any cookies back there? String Theory :Rex Salazar: (referring to his fight with Father Jose) There's more to my job with Providence than smashing heads, Noah. I mean, that kid today was so - scared. To him, I wasn't fighting some EVOed out monster. I was... hurting someone he cared for. I was the bad guy. What am I supposed to do with that? :Noah: You tried talking to Six about this? :Rex: Six? He doesn't do talk. :Noah: (to Rex) You make giant mechanical hands and smash things. There's nothing normal about you. Beyond the Sea :Noah Nixon: (Watching two females pass in front of them) I don't know how you'd ever forget a thing like this. :Rex: Eh? They're nothing compared to Doctor Holiday. :Noah: Isn't she old, 28 or something? You just need to get over her and meet some girls your own age. :Bobo Haha: (Bobo burps) And low IQ. :Rex: It's not a date. :Noah: make sure to ask her stuff, girls like when you talk to them :Rex: It's not a date. :Bobo Haha: buy her some shoes - that's what girls really like :Rex: it's NOT a date, it's she's just... I'm an E.V.O., she's an E.V.O.... :Noah: Oh, and ask for the second date, before you screw up this one. :Rex: It's not a date. :Bobo Haha: (as Six is fighting Biowulf) Don't worry, green bean, we got your back. :Noah: We do? :Bobo Haha: Nah. My money's on the one with the claws. Lockdown :Noah: Am I in trouble or something? :White Knight: Noah, do you remember why I've hired you? :Noah: to keep an eye on Rex :White Knight: then how did you say that's been going? :Noah: ermm... Great? :(White Knight shows Noah several photos of Rex in various hilarious situations) :Noah: O-OK... not... not so great :White Knight: you can't befriend a weapon, you can only use it :Noah: Sweet gym. Way better than our usual court. :Rex: Even have my own private locker room. :Bobo Haha: (Sound of a toilet flushing. Bobo exits the locker room) Wouldn't go in there if I was you. :Rex: Used to. :Noah: (Notices Dr. Holiday) Who's the hottie? :Rex: Doctor Holiday. :Noah: (to Rex) That's Dr. Holiday? The same Dr. Holiday that's supposedly in love with you? Oh ho! You are delusional! :Noah: (to Six on Rex's cellphone) White promised I'd be safe. This isn't safe! :Rex: Wait. You know White? :Noah: (to Rex) Look, let's just get out of here alive. Then you can kill me. :Rex: All right. I saved you. Now I never want to see you again. You hear me? We're through! :Noah: Rex, I'm sorry. You may not believe it, but it's true. And if surviving this together doesn't prove our friendship, I don't know what will. :Rex: This was not a fun day, but... you know, my problem's with White, not you. :Noah: That mean you're not going back? :Rex: I don't know, maybe. Holiday says in this line of work, we have to do things we don't like. :Noah: (Some Providence choppers approach) Well you - better make up your mind. :Rex: Don't worry. (Rex flies off) I'll see you around. Providence can wait. Operation: Wingman :Noah: It's prom night! :Rex: Whoa. I'm save-the-world-from-E.V.O.s guy. Not go-on-pity-dates guy. It's bad enough I've still got death bunny after me. :Noah: Bunny? :Rex: Hey, this is serious. It sneaked up on you when you least expect it, okay? I mean look at me. :Noah: You'd rather hid from a bunny than go out with a girl? :Noah: Wow. That is green. :Rex: Not a lot of choices when you shopping in Six's closet, OK? :Noah: (smacking Rex's hand) Don't ring again! :Rex: What if they didn't hear it? :Noah: Of course they heard it! We heard it! :Rex: Oh, ok, so because we heard it, they must have heard? What if they didn't? Then we will be here all night! I'm just saying. :Noah: I'm gonna kill you! I'm just saying. :Rex: Promise me I won't be buried in this tux! I'm just saying! :Noah: Oh, there's something you should know about Annie. :Rex: Huh? She kills her dates?... Oh you've got to be kidding me! :Noah: Every guy who's gone out with her has ended up in the hospital or worse. They call her the "Blonde Widow." :Rex: Huh? Yeah, well that makes sense. No wonder she was dateless. :Noah: You are the only guy I know in the whole world with the power to survive her. But if you don't think you can handle this, I'll - understand. :Rex: (after the restaurant's been destroyed) What - what happened? :Noah: Annie sneezed. Long story. :Noah: But she's cute. :Rex: Yeah, she's cute. But I barely survived the first date. Second date, I would definitely die. - But she is cute. :Noah: Atta boy. The Hunter Basic :Noah: And shouldn't you be in a hurry? :Rex: Relax. It's only a level 2. (the E.V.O. appears) Oh wait. That's right. The lower the number, the worse the threat. You know, they really should change that. :Noah: Rex! :DI Hutton: He can handle himself. I need all of you. We've still got a cadet down there. :Male Cadet: But we're unarmed. :DI Hutton: What you are is Providence! And we never leave a man behind. :Kenwyn Jones: (Drill Instructor is injured) He needs help. :Noah: So does Rex. Look! He's too busy getting hit to hit them back. :Kenwyn Jones: He's right. We gotta draw their fire so Rex can go on offense. :Male Cadet: But we don't have any weapons. :Kenwyn Jones: That's why we have to distract them, so Rex can use his. :Male Cadet: That's insane! :Kenwyn Jones: Maybe, but it's what Providence Grunts are trained to do. We do our job, so he can do his. :Rex: You know, this has actually made me appreciate all the stuff the grunts do. :Noah: Yeah? :Rex: And it also made me appreciate how I will never do anything like this again. :Noah: I don't know. I think maybe someday... I might. :Noah: Can't be morning already! Badlands :Rex: You know what this means don't you? :Noah: We're lost. :Rex: No. It means no one is around to tell me I can't drive. Hand over the wheel Bobo. :Bobo Haha: You can't drive. :Noah: I think I know where we are. :Rex: Don't sweat it. Who's going to miss a truck full of toilet paper? :Bobo Haha: Hey! I've been there. Ain't pretty. :Rex: We were carrying unstable nanites the whole time? :Bobo Haha: We should be fine as long as none of the warning lights are on. :Noah: You mean all the red blinking ones? :Bobo Haha: ...Oh boy! Payback :Rex: Okay. Bobo set this thing to vent and go. If this doesn't work, I don't want you two getting caught in the blast. :Bobo Haha: Nope. :Noah: Forget it! Rex, at least think about this for a second. What if it wipes out your memory? What if it turns you into some kind of E.V.O. monster. :Rex: My friends need me. There's nothing more to think about. Bobo, do it! :Bobo Haha: Long odds pay big! Season Two Rampage :(Rex is eating popcorn lying on the couch watching a Spanish soap opera) :Noah Nixon: What are you watching? :Rex: Cultural enrichment. Later on we find out that Doctor Swores chooses Isabel or her evil half-sister Anna Maria. :Noah: If you're gonna stay with me while they're rebuilding Providence, at least don't flaunt the fact that you don't have a Pre-Calculus test in three days. :Rex: Pre-what? :Noah: Exactly my point. And when I agreed to this, I wasn't expecting the sidekick too. :Bobo Haha: Hey pally, we're a package deal. Live with it. :Rex: Do you remember anything? :Noah: It's all kind of hazy. I mostly remember a feeling of... fun. And I remember you punching me in the face. :Rex: Yeah, sorry about hat. Thought you were trying to eat me. Haunted :Noah: (after Claire Bowman and Annie enter the hotel) Gee. Look at me. 100% cling free. :Rex: It's going to work out. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. :Noah: ...I've heard that before. :Rex: I spent all afternoon setting this place up to make you look like a hero. Just give it a chance. :Noah: "Setting up?" Great! Passing potential embarrassment and proceding directly to utter humiliation. :Noah: Whoa. Check out the claw marks. :Annie: Looks like the work of a chisel work pick axe. :(Everyone stares at Annie) :Annie: Long story - but he's okay now. :Rex: Good to know. :Noah: (sceptically to Rex) Claw marks... really? :Annie: Maybe that crash was a stray cat? :Noah: (with manly voice) Let's hope so... :Rex: Here, kitty! Here, kitty...meow :Annie: It could be a dog :Rex: Here, doggy! Here, doggy! :Annie: Or a raccoon :Rex: Something weird is happening here - something dangerous. :Noah: Facing the unknown is always dangerous, my friend. :Rex: Noah, this is real! This isn't one of my tricks. :Noah: It isn't? :Claire: And by "tricks" you mean what exactly? :Rex: At least we don't have to worry about Wrightson's ghost anymore. :Noah: Unless he's the E.V.O. :Rex: Great! Ghost E.V.O.-s, because I was getting bored with the normal stuff. Without a Paddle :Noah: But my last 3 partners have been injured in matches against East Side High's star player. :Rex: What'd they do? Sprain their pinkies? :Noah: Their pinkies were the only things that didn't get hurt. :Rex: Okay, now I'm interested. :Noah: Yeah, people around here take this game pretty seriously. :Rex: I don't get this much respect when I save the world. :Noah: What can I say, man? It's table tennis season. :Principal Rothberger: Wrists looks a little skinny. You need to have powerful wrists to get a good back spin. :Rex: (Rex displays his one of his builds) 7500 horses powerful enough for you? :Principal Rothberger: Well, everything seems to be in order, son. :Rex: I get to hang out with other kids. I'm learning all sorts of interesting stuff. And there's no Evo monsters trying to pound my face into the ground. :Noah: Glad you're having such a good time. Because your next class is no piece of cake. :Principal Rothberger: (Buchiner's giving a pop quiz) What the devil is Buchiner thinking? This could be a table tennis killer! :Noah: We are so hosed! Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes